


10 10 word fics for legendland

by applesandpears



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears





	10 10 word fics for legendland

_**10 10 word fics for[](http://legendland.livejournal.com/profile)[ **legendland**](http://legendland.livejournal.com/)**_  
For the first time I've won something. I still suspect they've tallied it wrong, but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. (Are gift horses in the habit of biting?)

I got one first place (Crossover) and two second places (AU) one of which was a joint second place (Humour).  
 **  
** **Character(s):** Darken Rahl

 **Category:** Adventure  
 **Ten Words:** His forehead became beaded with sweat as angry swords clashed.

 **Category:** Angst  
 **Ten Words:** A tear slid down his tarnished cheek. No-one mourned him.

 **Category:** AU  
 **Ten Words:** “…Fight!” Squealed Richard as Cara clawed Darken.

“Detention.” Zedd bellowed.

  
 **Category:** Crossover  
 **Ten Words:** “I am Lord Rahl.”

“Not this shit again.” Harry groaned.

 **Category:** Death  
 **Ten Words:** Death was tangible. His life was no longer his own.

  
 **Category:** Episode Related  
 **Ten Words:** “People think agiels work like that!?”

“Pass the remote, Rahl.”

  
 **Category:** First Time  
 **Ten Words:** “Uh, where does this, like, go?”

“No! Not _there_!”

“ _Oh._ "

  
 **Category:** Friendship  
 **Ten Words:** “He stole Cara from me.”  
“Your family’s fuckin’ messed up.”

  
 **Category:** Humor  
 **Ten Words:** Cloaks aren’t dresses, Rahl muttered, as he located clean knickers.

 **Category:** Hurt/Comfort  
 **Ten Words:** “Would you, um, like a kitty?”  
The slap surprised no-one.  


  
[](http://legendland.livejournal.com/187522.html)  
Click to Join [](http://legendland.livejournal.com/profile)[**legendland**](http://legendland.livejournal.com/)  
A new battle will begin in two weeks.  
 


End file.
